Losing a Bet
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: What happens when Hotch loses a bet to Dave? Read to find out. Done to a song prompt!


A/N: So Lacy, PrincessAletheia and I have three new sets of prompt lists up!!! We have the regular prompts, the bonus prompts and then the Embarassing song title prompts!!! This dare came from PrincessAletheia… The Song is Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!!!

Song Title Prompt: Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich

Hotch couldn't believe what he was wearing. All because he lost a bet he had to dress up as a cowboy. He wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"Come on Aaron it's not that bad. And who knows maybe you will get Prentiss to notice you tonight." Dave said as they stopped outside the bar door.

Hotch shook his head but straightened his shoulders and walked inside the bar. He was wearing jeans, a shirt, cowboy boots and a Stetson cowboy hat. The jeans were tighter on him then he normally wore but he had to look like a cowboy.

As Dave and Hotch walked in Emily looked up and her mouth gaped open when she saw what Hotch was wearing. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked hot with a capital H. Even if she wasn't in love with him she still wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of him.

Dave noticed Emily staring and whispered to Hotch "Aaron, Emily can't take her eyes off of you. I told you I knew what I was doing. I also told you that she was in love with you but you didn't believe me. Now make sure you tell the woman how you feel."

Hotch looked over to see that Emily was indeed staring at him. He felt his cheeks redden but he didn't look away. He stopped walking and just stared at her. He couldn't help but think how truly beautiful she looked in the skirt and hot pink halter top she was wearing.

"Come on Aaron. If you just keep standing there we will never get over to the table." Dave said nudging Hotch in the shoulder.

Hotch finally started walking and then stopped again when he heard someone wolf whistle. He looked up to see Morgan standing beside the table laughing his butt off. He just shook his head and continued walking and then took the empty seat beside Prentiss.

"Damn Hotch why are you dressed like that?" Morgan asked as he continued to laugh.

Hotch glared at him as Dave said "Oh Aaron had a bet going with me which he lost. Hence why he is dressed up like a cowboy."

Everyone at the table started laughing but Emily leaned over and whispered in Hotch's ear "Save a horse, Ride a cowboy. Would you like me to do that to you Hotch?"

Hotch turned his head towards Emily and his eyes widened. As he looked in her eyes he saw what seeing him dressed like this was doing to her. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from groaning when he felt her hand on his thigh and moving up and down.

"Emily I would love for you to ride me." Hotch leaned over and whispered in Emily's ear.

Emily felt the blush rising on her cheeks but she smirked at Hotch and then turned towards Morgan and whispered something to him. Morgan laughed but left the table to go and do what Emily had asked him too. A couple minutes later a song came over the speakers making everyone at the table laugh. The song was Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich.

Emily grabbed Hotch's hand and pulled him up and to the dance floor. Once out on the dance floor Emily started grinding her hips up against Hotch and he put his hands on her waist and danced with her.

"You know Emily I have loved you for a while now but I was afraid to say anything." Hotch finally said.

Emily lifted her eyes up to his and said "I have loved you for a while too. What do you say that tonight we do exactly what this song suggest? I want to save a horse and ride a cowboy. And Aaron that Cowboy is you!"

Hotch swallowed at her husky words. If he wasn't careful he would end up pulling her into the bathroom here. A minute later he lost control when she grinded her hips right into his erection. He took her hand in his and pulled her towards the bathroom. After opening up the door and making sure nobody was in there Hotch pulled Emily in right behind him and shut and locked the door. He had her pinned up against the door and was kissing her passionately in seconds.

Emily moaned into Hotch's mouth and then pushed him away. She looked at him and pointed to the floor. Hotch shook his head but Emily just kept pointing to the floor. Hotch quickly took his jeans off and laid them on the floor and then got on top of them. Emily quickly stripped off her jeans and lace panties and straddled him. She gasped at the sight of his and how big it was.

"Are you sure this is what you want Emily?" Hotch asked.

Emily answered him by sliding down on him. Her pace was fast and furious and soon they were both enjoying their release.

Emily collapsed onto Hotch and said breathlessly "Damn! Baby anytime you want to save a horse let me know I would sure love to ride a cowboy!"

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed it!!! Click the button and let me know!!!


End file.
